Amigos e Irmãos
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Na casa de Gon,nas férias;Gon e Killua,vivem momentos de alegria,em suas curtas infâncias,que o tempo não trará mais.Eles reforçam laços de amizade e fraternidade com um pacto de sangue para a vida toda e planejam formarem famílias na vida adulta. ONESHOT


Amigos e Irmãos:

Amigos e Irmãos:

Esta é uma história na qual Gon e seu melhor amigo Killua resolvem passar as férias na casas de Gon.

Lá,eles relaxam e esquecem dos problemas,provações e aflições passadas na Cidade de York.

E voltam a ter por uns momentos uma vida normal,como crianças que são;viver o lado doce da infância que os anos não retornam mais...

Momentos singelos de amizade verdadeira e amizade fraterna esperanças e sonhos de futuro...

A história se passa após os eventos na Cidade de York e antes das aventuras em Greed Island:

(ONESHOT)

Estava uma linda manhã de verão,quando Gon e Killua ficaram hospedados na casa de Gon.

Eles foram após o desjejum,passear de bicicleta pelas alamedas em torno da vila.

Depois foram jogar basquete no quintal de casa.

Exaustos,foram pescar no lago que fica próximo à casa.

- Eu consigo pegar um peixe bem grande,Killua!! – Disse enquanto colocava a isca no anzol.

- Não!!Sou EU que vai pescar um maior do que o seu!! – Ele olhou para Gon e com um sorrizinho maroto apontava para a sua vara. –Hahahaha!!

Ficaram ali algumas poucas horas,matando o tempo,até que Gon conseguiu pegar um peixe bem o Gon estava com dificuldades para conseguir tirá-lo da água,Killua resolveu ajudar seu amigo.

- Ai,ai...Gon...você não consegue fazer nada direito sem a minha ajuda!! – Disse com um pouco de deboche,enquanto arrastava para fora da água o enorme peixe.

- Ei...dá um tempo,Killua!!Este peixe é enorme pra chuchu!! – Ele fez muita força e finalmente conseguiram tirar o peixe.

Então os dois juntos carregaram o peixe que pescaram juntos e o levaram para que Mito o cozinhasse para o almoço.

- Nossa,meninos...!!Mas que peixe enorme que vocês me trouxeram!!Vou fazer um almoço bem gostoso para nós!-Mito sorriu e afagou a cabeça dos dois,e depois colocaram o peixe na pia da cozinha para que seja preparado.

O peixe ficou pronto rapidamente e foi servido na copa,onde todos o saborearam.

Mais tarde,os garotos foram para o quarto ver televisão.

Killua alugou uns filmes para assistirem:Faroeste,ficção científica,terror,aventura,etc.

- Ah..Gon,falta nós assistirmos este aqui!!Huhuhu. –Ele olhou para Gon com um sorriso malicioso. – Este aqui é especial Gon!!Têm mulheres muito bonitas fazendo coisas bem legais...você você vai gostar!!Hehehe.

- Ah...se você diz que é bom...vamos ver. – Gon é um menino muito ingênuo,apesar de ter 12 anos.Ele não compreendeu o que seu amigo queria lhe mostrar. – Deve ser um filme de luta!!

Killua riu muito disso enquanto colocava a fita no videocassete.

Sons de gritinhos e gemidos ecoavam do quarto,as imagens de homens e mulheres fazendo "aquilo" deixaram Gon bastante perplexo.

- Nossa,Killua!!Não sabia que isso existia!! – Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suas faces ficaram coradas de vergonha.

Killua ria muito da cara que Gon fazia ao assistir as cenas.

De repente...ouvem-se passos.Era Mito trazendo um lanche.

- Desliga isso,Killua,rápido!!Se Mito descobrir que estamos assistindo isso,ela vai nos matar!!

- Calma,que já estou tirando isso daí...

Eles esconderam a fita e puseram outra no lugar,de um desenho infantil.

Mito chegou trazendo uma bandeja com sanduíches de presunto e suco de uva.

- Meninos...que cara é essa? – Ele percebeu que eles estavam um pouco nervosos. –Estão me escondendo alguma coisa? – Ela pôs a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha que fica no quarto de Gon.

- Ah...nada não,Mito,não se preocupe conosco...é que estávamos torcendo para que o vilão do desenho seja preso pelo mocinho,o Super Power!1Ele é o nossop herói! – Disse com um sorriso marioto enquanto entreolhava para Gon e o cutucava levemente,para que este confirmasse a história dele.

Gon balançou positivamente a cabeça,olhando para Killua e depois para Mito,com um sorrisinho bobo na cara.

- Está bem...então comam logo esses sanduíches.depois irei buscar a bandeja.Se quiserem mais alguma coisa,é só me pedirem,ok? – Ela passou a mão em seus cabelos ruivos e em seguida saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Os garotos se entreolharam e depois riram muito disso.Depois comeram os sanduíches e beberam o suco.

Mais tarde foram jogar cartas,até a hora do jantar.

-Venham jantar!!-Gritou Mito da cozinha.-E não se esqueçam de lavar bem as mãos!!

Os meninos saíram correndo até o banheiro,lavaram as mãos e foram comer na mesa.

- Vamos agradecer pela comida antes de comer,Killua e Gon! – Ele observou que eles já iam avançar na comida feito bichos,e logo os censurou.Ela os observou e em seguida fechou os olhos e pôs as mãos juntas.

-Agradecemos aos deuses pela nossa refeição que iremos consumir! – Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para as crianças. -Agora podem comer,e tenham bons modos à mesa!!

A comida estava gostosa:Frango,ervilhas,purê de batatas,suco de uva e de sobremesa,torta de cerejas.

Depois do jantar,Gon e Killua foram tomar banho,pois esta foi uma ordem expressa de Mito.Pois deveriam ir pra cama bem limpinhos,com pijamas e também com os dentes escovados.

Mito arrumou o colchonete onde Killua iria dormir,bem ao lado da cama de Gon.

- Boa noite,meninos. –Ela beijou seus rostos e afagou suas cabeças,ajeitando em seguida seus cobertores. –Não fiquem conversando muito até tarde,ouviram?

- Sim,Mito!! – Disseram,os meninos com sorrisos amistosos. – Boa noite,Mito!!

Quando Mito saiu do quarto e fechou a porta,Gon e Killua se desvencilharam das cobertas e se sentaram na cama.

- Sabe...Gon...eu gosto da sua casa e de sua família.Aqui eu me sinto bem melhor do que se eu estivesse em minha própria casa.Sua tia me deu carinho e sua avó também.Não me lembro de ter tido isso... – Suspirou e com um olhar de tristeza olhou para Gon que percebeu o que o amigo estava sentindo. – Eu vivo cercado de pessoas onde eu moro,mas me sinto sozinho.

- Nossa,Killua!Não sabia que se sentia assim tão solitário!! – Ele ficou preocupado com seu amigo.

- Meus pais sempre foram muito frios,distantes e rígidos comigo.Meus irmãos nunca brincavam comigo e nem conversavam assim como você está fazendo agora.Meus avós...nem ligam muito pra mim.Os empregados fazem o que lhes mandam fazer...não me lembro de ter ouvido na minha vida uma palavra carinhosa,de ter sido beijado pela minha mãe e abraçado pelo meu pai.Nós,da família Zaoldyeck,somos treinados desde cedo para sermos frios assassinos e não demonstrarmos emoções como amor,compaixão e piedade...

- Então você sofreu muito na sua vida,né Killua...-Gon está ficando muito comovido com as palavras tristes saídas da boca de seu melhor amigo,e se solidariza com ele dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas para animá-lo.

- Sim,Gon...Aqui com você e sua família senti um calor humano que não recebia na minha família.Eu tenho você como um irmão,Gon!! – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas,que inutilmente ele tentava enxugar. –Aliás você é MEU irmão...não é de sangue,mas sim de coração!!Um dia,Gon,eu vou me casar,ter meus filhos e viver bem longe da minha família!!Quero ter filhos com uma boa garota que me ame muito;e darei aos meus filhos tudo aquilo que nunca tive com minha famíla!! –Ele fungou um pouco e tirou um lenço do bolso para enxugar as lágrimas.Olhou Gon com os olhos vervelhos de tanto chorar.

- Eu gosto muito de você,Killua!!Eu apesar de ter tido muito carinho com minha tia Mito,que é como uma mãe para mim e de minha avó;o considero como um irmão!!Eu nunca tive um irmão que eu pudesse brincar;pois as crianças daqui moravam longe ou não ligavam pra mim,por me acharem estranho e sem pai...Sabe,eu também quero muito me casar e ter filhos,ter a minha família para quando eu um dia me encontrar com meu pai,ele possa se orgulhar de mim!! –Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com intensidade e transmitiam uma sensação de calma e conforto para Killua,que assim se sentiu melhor.

- Gon,você me promete uma coisa? –Seu semblante agora está mais sereno e seus olhos demonstravam mais confiança.Ele encarou Gon com seus olhos escuros,com determinação na sua alma.

- Claro...mas o que é?

- Me promete que seremos sempre amigos,e também seremos irmãos,mesmo que sejamos adultos,algum dia?

- Sim!!Nós somos irmão Killua! –Ele abraçou amistosamente Killua que se sentiu mais feliz agora.

- Então faremos um pacto de sangue!! –Seus olhos faíscavam de emoção,enquanto procurava nas suas coisas um canivete.assim que ele o encontrou,abriu e mostrou a lâmina afiada para seu amigo. –Nós assasinos,quando pertencemos a uma família e para ela entramos,existe um ritual que é como um pacto de sangue.Nele fazemos um corte num dos dedos e depois juntamos nosso sangue unindo nossos dedos.Você aceita,Gon? –Ele encarou Gon,esperando por uma resposta.

- Sim,Killua!!Faremos isso!! – Ele sorriu,olhando para Killua.

Então,Killua fez um corte no seu dedo indicador da mão direita.O sangue brotava lentamente.Em seguida,ele pegou a mão direita de Gon e separou seu dedo indicador,fazendo também um corte nele.Quando o sangue apareceu,Killua juntou seu dedo no dele.

- Juro,pelo sangue que sai de nossos dedos,que seremos irmãos de sangue,de coração,de alma.Morreremos um para o outro.Defenderemos um ao outro.Daremos a vida um pelo outro;mesmo que sejamos adultos...até a morte!!

JURE,GON!! –Ele encarou Gon com firmeza no olhar.

- EU JURO PELA MINHA VIDA,QUE SEREMOS IRMÃOS PRA SEMPRE!!

- Shiii,fale mais baixo!!Assim Mito vai ouvir!! – Ele fez um gesto com as mãos,para que seu amigo diminuísse o tom de voz. – Irmãos e amigos...para todo o sempre!!

Eles puseram band-aid nos seus dedos machucados.Sorriram felizes e se abraçaram.Em seguida dividiram um pacote de biscoitos,comendo aos pouquinhos.

- Eu tive uma idéia,Killua!Que tal se nós dois fizessemos uma cápsula do tempo?Podemos juntar nossas coisas mais interessantes e guardá-las,para que quando ficássemos adultos,nos reencontrássemos e a abríssemos.Aí veriamos seus conteúdo e lembraríamos de nossa valiosa amizade,desde a infância!!

- Sim!Seria uma boa,Gon!! –Ele mordiscou um biscoito com um olhar de aprovação.

Gon se levantou e pegou uma lata de biscoitos de metal de uma estante.Tirou dela todos os biscoitos e a mostrou para Killua.

- Esta aqui.É de bom tamanho e pode guardar perfeitamente bem nossas coisas. –Ele examinou atentamente a lata,seguido de Killua que a pegou de sua mão.

- Então vamos pôr coisas legais que simbolizem nossa amizade aqui dentro!!

Gon e Killua puseram nela vários objetos dentro da lata:O canivete sujo de sangue,algumas fotos dos dois tiradas nas férias e nos momentos após o Exame Hunter e nos passeios que fizeram junto em York;moedas,dados de jogos,uma chave,e diversos outros objetos que formavam lembranças inesquecíveis para eles.

- Amanhã iremos enterrar essa lata,ao lado da minha casa,perto daquela árvore que nós gostamos de subir.

- Ok!Vamos dormir logo!Está tarde e não queremos levar bronca da sua tia,né? – Disse com um sorriso maroto.

Gon fechou a caixa de lata e a guardou na estante,junto com alguns livros que estavam lá.

Em seguida foram dormir.

No dia seguinte,bem cedo e após o café da manhã,Gon e Killua foram até o quintal e enterraram a caixa de lata.

- Aqui guardamos o nosso passado,enquanto esperamos o nosso futuro!! –Disse enquanto se limpava com um lenço.

- Nossa amizade jamais morrerá,pois somos irmãos agora!!Mesmo que estejamos mais crescidos,né? –Ele deu uma piscadela para Killua e fez sinal de positivo com o polegar.Killua deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas de Gon.

- Meninos,venham!!A piscina está prontinha!!Aproveitem que hoje o dia vai ficar bem quente!!Depois trarei sorvete para os dois!! –Disse Mito enquanto acenava de cima,na sacada,com a mão.

- OBAAAA!!-Gritaram os dois juntos de alegria.

Os meninos foram se trocar e puseram calções de banho.Logo,entraram na piscina de água limpa e transparente.

Fizeram uma festa,brincando de jogarem água um no outro,de mergulhos malucos...etc.

Aqueles são momentos da mais intensa e maravilhosa alegria.Momentos estes desfrutados com muito entusiasmo.

A vida corre num rítimo intenso e vibrante...

E toda dor escondida no véu de seus passados,foi finalmente retiradas...

Substituídas por uma felicidade que promete perdurar por toda a vida deles...

Um dia eles irão crescer...

Vencer desafios,ficarem mais fortes...

Se tornarem homens adultos mais felizes e confiantes.

Formarão suas famílias...

Famílias essas que serão geradas no sangue e no coração...

A felicidade chegou,para Gon e Killua!!

O que o destino aguarda para eles?

...Só o tempo dira...

FIM

Esta fic eu fiz pensando na bonita amizade que nasceu na infância entre estes dois meninos.Duas crianças que a vida os juntou para serem amigos e irmãos!!


End file.
